


Jealousy Is A Dark Haired Stranger

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: After just escaping Black Beard our dear portal hopper and the good doctor find a tavern to rest, only for a familiar captain to take interest in Victor. Jefferson isn't trilled about it.





	Jealousy Is A Dark Haired Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MadWhalePrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MadWhalePrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While on portal jumping adventures, someone else flirts with Victor and Jefferson gets jealous.

After nearly crashing into every stand on the market they just ran through Jefferson didn't hear Victor yelling behind him. Scared that the pirates got a hold of him Jefferson took a deep breath, ready to bold back to the harbour and save his best friend, when he all of a sudden got pulled into a back alley. Standing there with a red face, breathing heavenly, the anger clear in his eyes was Victor.

''You are truly mad.'' The doctor grabbed the front of Jefferson coat, shaking him furiously. ''DO YOU HAVE A DEAD WISH?!''

''Did you only realize that now? I thought you were supposed to be a genius Victor now I have to write a letter to all those people to tell them I was wrong.'' Jefferson answered a grin on his face. Letting go of the other man Victor turned on his heels, too mad to deal with him anymore for today.

Figuring out he could use a drink after the death defying escape they pulled today he barged into the firs traven he saw. Sitting down at one of the stools Victor looked around him. The tavern was mostly filled with pirates, none from Black Beards crew though, good. After ordering a pint he dug into his pockets to pay the barkeeper when he remembered that Jefferson carried all of their money. Looking around him franticly only too find no sign of the mad man. As he was about to explain a bag of coins was placed next to him on the bar. Spinning around he came face to face with stormy blue eyes.

''You don't look like you're from around here mate.'' Placing few coins out of the small leather bag on the bar he faced Victor again.'' I surely would have remembered such pretty face.''

 

A bright red blush spread across the doctors face. He stuttered out a small thanks before quickly looking away. He was used to the endless flirting from Jefferson but this was entirely new to him. Heavy footsteps quickly approached the two men from behind but Victor was too deep in thought to notice them. It was only when he felt a hand rest on the small of his back that he turned around.

''Excuses me, but the good doctor is with me so there is no need for you to pay for the drinks.''

 

Jefferson had entered the small tavern and when he saw who sat next to his doctor his blood began to boil. So maybe he did put his hand a little too low on the other doctors back. And maybe he did bring his other hand down a little bit hard on the captains shoulder.

Victor noticed the smile on the other man's face but it wasn't one like he always threw victors way. There was anger burning behind the sky blues that were hidden behind long lashes.

Killian smiled back, the challenge clear to him. ''Well looked what the cat dragged in! Jefferson good friend how have you been?'' The portal hopper narrowed his eyes. The smile quickly disappeared. ''Don't play these games with me captain, we know what happened last time.'' His voice was low with a dark undertone. Victor felt something in his stomach that he only ever felt when Jefferson got like this. The man acted like an idiot most of the time but there was something dangerous underneath.

The captain chuckled before raising a glass to his lips. He observed the two out of the corner of his eye. It was clear to him that this one was special to the portal hopper. Dark rumours surround the other man and most people would quickly leave if they were in this situation.

Killian however wasn't like most people.

He liked danger.

 

''What's wrong dear friend?'' He put his glass down before standing up. Leaning as close to the hatter as he could, their foreheads almost touching. ''Didn't your mother ever told you to share?''

The next few seconds happened in slow-motion to Victor. Jefferson grabbed the captain by the front of his coat and turned him around. Slamming Killian into the bar he grabbed the other man's arm and put it behind the his back, keeping him in place. Victor had some self-defence lessons from Jefferson, just in case he needed to defend himself. He remembered Jefferson telling him not the raise the arm too high or it may break. Jefferson was dangerously close to that point. Behind them the crew of the Jolly Roger quickly rose to their feed. Swords drawn so they were ready to defend their dear captain.

Leaning over the other man he pushed him deeper against the wooden bar. Putting his lips near the captains ear he made a final warning. ''Listen Jones, I know you enjoy the little games we always play but I'm being serious'' He pulled a little on Kilian's arm earning a grunt from the other man.'' Now I suggest you get back to your friends and wait for the next pretty thing to walk in here. Because this one is mine and if you lay one finger one him your new nickname will be Captain HookS. Understood?'' Killian licked his lips. Jefferson never did this when playing their games. So they weren't playing. Knowing that the hatter was being serious he turned his head towards Jefferson.

''Understood.''

 

The hatter quickly released the other man and spun him around so they were facing each other. Brushing some dust from the captains coat he smiled.'' Smart decision old friend. I hope we meet again in the near further to catch up. I'm sure you have a lot of stories to tell since last time we met.'' Turning to victor he placed his hand on the doctors wrist, softly wrapping his hand around it.'' Well Victor what do you say we hit the road huh? We still need to find a place to sleep.''

Victor looked down to the hand on his wrist and immediately knew what the hatter meant. He got up from the bar stool and proceeded to stand close to Jefferson. he slipped his hand from the other man's grip. Jefferson glanced at victor. The doctor then intertwined their fingers, hoping it would calm the other man a bit.'' You're right Jefferson, let's go.''

As the two men left the tavern Killian leaned against the counter. Grabbing his glass that had survived the attack he took a sip. The other man had embarrassed him in front of the tavern and his crew. Not only that but Captain hook always gets what he wants.

And he wants that blonde boy.

 

After getting a safe distance away from the tavern Victor pulled on Jefferson hand. Stopping the hatter turned to him. The blonde wanted to ask him what the hell happened back there but then it hit him. He already knew what happened. Jefferson liked him, liked liked him. Maybe even loves him. After realising that important piece of information he realised another thing.

He could use this against Jefferson.

A grin spread across the blondes face. Jefferson cocked his head in question. Victor merely pulled his hand free and walked pass the other man. His head held high a he strode victoriously.

The next few portal hopping adventures were going to be fun.


End file.
